super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorponok (Beast Wars)
Beast Warsedit Scorponok was one of the original members of Megatron's Darksyde crew who stole the Golden Disk artifact from the Cybertron archives in Beast Wars. He turns into a giant scorpion.6 Fun Publicationsedit The Predacon General now known as Megatron gathered a crew of like-minded individuals. While Waspinator and Terrorsaur stole a ship, Megatron,Dinobot, and Scorponok stole the Golden Disk, battling the guards and destroying one, disabling a second, and leaving a third to commandeer a ship to pursue them. Picked up by their ship, they fled and were pursued by two ships - one of which was the Axalon commanded by Optimus Primal, the other the Chromia 10. With a little help from Laserbeak and Buzzsaw (secretly sent by Divebomb to ensure Megatron's plan to change history succeeded) they destroyed one of their pursuers, and the newly christened Darksyde fled into transwarp space, with the Axalon in pursuit - thus beginning the Beast Wars. Scorponok's pre-''Beast Wars'' mode seems to be based on Energon Scorponok, but no actual toy was created for this character. Animated seriesedit Scorponok was promoted to second-in-command of the Predacons after forcibly (and literally) ejecting Dinobot from the group, and acted as Megatron's right hand in the first season of the Beast Wars. To survive on the energon-filled planet, he scanned a scorpion as his beast mode. Scorponok was portrayed as a dangerous combination known as "a thug with a brain". Acting as infantry and a powerful enemy. He also displayed above average scientific knowledge with an emphasis on chemistry. Although he brutishly shot his barrage of missiles like a "thug", his missiles would more often than not be enhanced via chemical experimentation and inventions. Scorponok has knowledge enough about Transformer anatomy and physiology that he was able to completely rebuild Megatron piece by piece after being destroyed by Terrorsaur. Inventions contributed to his works include: Mega Missile, Vibro Rocket, Surveilance Cyber Bee, Mood manipulating Cyber Bee, Cyber Sting fluid. Although he was an inventor, he was largely overshadowed by his comrades scientific prowess. Not to mention most, if not all of Scorponok's creations didn't work or had some obvious flaw in their design. Scorponok had several important roles in season one, like finding an old Predacon cannon (which he almost lost to Cheetor), and then chased Cheetor in the Darksyde with Waspinator. He then tried to infect Optimus Primal with a virus that was supposed to make him a coward, but instead made him a berserker. He was partners with Blackarachnia who betrayed him twice. Scorponok also didn't get along with Terrorsaur because Terrorsaur always wanted to usurp Megatron. Throughout season one, Scorponok's faith in Megatron was unmatched, almost to the extent of looking up to him. Scorponok was arguably the lone original Predacon who was completely loyal to Megatron; the other 4 original Predacons - Terrorsaur, Tarantulas, Waspinator, and Dinobot - all tried to usurp Megatron's position of leader at one point of the first season. Sadly this was never reciprocated, and Megatron treated Scorponok as disposable as the rest of his minions. In the season one finale, he joined Megatron and Terrorsaur at the alien structure, where the Maximals Rattrap and Optimus Primal were trying to get inside of it to rescue Airazor. But due to the truce, and their hopes of the Maximals possible destruction within the structure, the Predacons decided to help them. They used Scorponok's toxic sting so that they could enter the forcefield in an attempt to retrieve Airazor. Scorponok announced to Megatron that he had one mega missile to shoot at the Maximals while they were inside, to which Megatron replied, "Excellent!" With their plan to destroy the Maximals thwarted, Megatron, Terrorsaur, and Scorponok returned to their base which proved to play a significant part of the demise of Terrorsaur and Scorponok when their base was hit by the Quantum Surge. Scorponok seemingly died along with his rival, Terrorsaur, in the second season premiere, when they both fell into a pit of magma as the quantum surge hit the planet from the destroyed Vok "Planet Buster". After this, Inferno took his place as Megatron's second-in-command. Ironically the very thing that supposedly destroyed Scorponok, just happens to be one of the few things his armor is immune or resistant to. He is virtually impervious to heat based attacks, however magma was the product of his demise. IDW Publishingedit Scorponok had a biography printed in the Beast Wars Sourcebook by IDW Publishing. According to his biography published in the Beast Wars Sourcebook Scorponok actually survived the events of season 2 and was turned into a transmetal scorpion, but he remained trapped in the magma, unable to escape until after Megatron was defeated and the Maximals left with him for Cybertron. What happened to Scorponok afterwards is unknown. Toysedit * Beast Wars Scorponok (1996) : The Scorponok toy was repainted as Double Punch in Japan in 1998 and as Botcon Sandstorm in 1999.7 The commercial for Scorponok referred to him as a "robot in disguise with a killer bee inside!" * Beast Wars Transmetal Scorponok : A transmetal toy of Scorponok was released as McDonald's happy meal toy. Category:Transformers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Villains Category:Arachnids Category:Animal Villains Category:Insectoid Villains Category:The Brute Category:Non Humans Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1996 Category:Monster Category:Humanoid Category:Antagonists